Conker Pilot
Conker Pilot is a 2002 video game released for the Game Boy Advance based off Banjo-Pilot starring Conker and his friends. This game is rated T for its violent weapons and foul language. This game was released on Japan the day Rare left Nintendo while Europe was one day before. This game has guns, slingshots, bombs, grenades, and invincibility items. There is also an Adventure Mode in the game where Conker and his buddies need to chase after the Panther King and kick him out of Willow Woods. A new crow ally named Murky from the Panther Kingdom had apparently decided to come help Conker and his buddies on their adventure. Psychick the Chick is also a new villain in this game. Franky appears in this game as an advice giving ally who sometimes challenges Conker and his allies to a race. Franky also opens new areas for the crew. Story The Panther King had a sneaky plan in mind of taking over Conker's homeland, Willow Woods. Kripplespac, Heinrich and Don Weaso agreed to help out destroy the area and turn it into Panther Kingdom 2. While Conker and his buddies were relaxing at the beach, Murky came onto their case by bringing them terrible news about Wierdo Woods. Conker thought Murky was going crazy since the Panther King is deceased, but said that Kripplespac had revived him to life just like Conker did to Berri in the previous adventure. Conker, Berri, and their new pet Fangy decided to go check out the problem. Murky immediately joined the crew after telling them the news. Conker thought that maybe the developers could give us the map to get there. The developers gave them the map and suggested by using planes. Conker had been reminded about his previous adventure on planes and thought it would be a good idea as he could use his weapons to attack them from below and so the crew went off. After a hard travel through a volcanic area, an aqua area, a Poop wasteland where they meet the Great Mighty Poo, an industry that creates mind illusions, and finally reach Willow Woods. There, the crew can find the Panther King destroying Conker's homeland. Conker asked the developers if they could give him a grenade bag and so they did. Conker, with rage, threw the grenades at the Panther Kingdom, called out the Squirrel High Command to attack the Panther King. Just then, a heavy rumbling noise was happening, and it was Birdy who decided to help out fight Von Kripplespac and his Tediz along with Don Weaso. After the crew defeat them and Kripplespac's Tediz, the crew fly up in their planes and go back to the beach back on their relaxing vacation having ice cream, playing volleyball, and swimming in the beach. Conker also thanked the developers for all of their help they have given him. Courses Volcano Island *Heat Shockers *Burnt Barn *Smoking Core *Flaming Imps Sunken Sea Shore *Splashing Sea *Motor Robot Chase *Dolphin Peninsula *Seafoam Bay Poop Wasteland *Poop Street *Stinky Shoe Factory *Big Poop Chase *Poop World Intelligent Vortex Systems *Swirling Universe *Psychotic Mind Building *Brain Frame *Illusion Pathway Characters Playable *Conker the Squirrel *Berri *Birdy *Murky the Crow *Fangy the Raptor (unlockable) *Gregg the Grim Reaper (unlockable) *Great Mighty Poo (unlockable) *Buga the Knut (unlockable) *Tedi (unlockable) Villains *Panther King (Antagonist) *The Big Big Guy (First Boss) *Honker the Skunk (Second Boss) *Great Mighty Poo (Third Boss) *Psychick the Chick (Fourth Boss) *Professor von Kripplespac (Final Boss) *Don Weaso (Final Boss) Trivia *It is unknown how Franky can drive a plane, due to lacking arms. **Franky was also going to be a playable character, but was scrapped due to time restraints. *The Great Mighty Poo once again sings his song, uncensored, during his boss fight. Category:Conker Games Category:Fan Games Category:2002 Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Racing Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Handheld Games